pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jay Chapman
John Jay Chapman (March 2, 1862 - November 4, 1933) was an American poet and essayist. Life Chapman was born in New York City. His father, Henry Grafton Chapman, was a broker who eventually became president of the New York Stock Exchange. His grandmother, Maria Weston Chapman, had been a leading campaigner against slavery, working with William Lloyd Garrison on The Liberator. The son was educated at St. Paul's School, Concord and at Harvard After graduating in 1885, Chapman traveled around Europe before returning to study at the Harvard Law School. He was admitted to the bar in 1888, and practiced law until 1898. Meanwhile he had attracted attention as an essayist of unusual merit. His work is marked by originality and felicity of expression, and the opinion of many critics has placed him in the front rank of the American essayists of his day. In 1887 Chapman assaulted a man for insulting his girlfriend, Minna Timmins. He punished himself for this act by putting his left hand into fire. It was so badly burnt that he had to have it amputated. He married Minna Timmins in 1889 but she died giving birth to their third child. Chapman later married Elizabeth Chanler. Chapman became involved in politics and joined the City Reform Club and the Citizens' Union. He lectured on the need for reform, and edited the journal The Political Nursery (1897-1901). He is the subject of a biographical and critical essay by Edmund Wilson in The Triple Thinkers which recounts the reasons behind Chapman's deliberately burning off his own left hand. Publications Poetry *''Ode on the Sailing of our Troops for France. ''North American Review, 1917. *''Songs and Poems. New York: Scribner, 1919. Plays * ''The Two Philosophers: A quaint sad comedy. Boston: J.G. Gupples, 1892. *''The Maid's Forgiveness: A play. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1908. *A Sausage from Bologna: A comedy in four acts. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1909. *The Treason and Death of Benedict Arnold: A play for a Greek theatre''. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1910. *''Homeric Scenes: Hector's Farewell and The Wrath of Achilles. New York: Laurence J. Gomme, 1914. *Cupid and Psyche. New York: Laurence J. Gomme, 1916. Non-fiction *Emerson, and other essays. New York: Scribner, 1898; London: David Nutt, 1898; New York: AMS Press, 1969. *Causes and Consequences. New York: Scribner, 1898. *Practical Agitation. New York: Scribner, 1900. *Learning and other essays. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1910; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968. *''John Jay Chapman on Lynching: Address delivered at a meeting held in Coatesville, Pa., on August 18, 1912, to commemorate the anniversary of the lynching in 1911. Hampton, VA: Hampton Institute Press, 1913. *''William Lloyd Garrison. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1913. **second edition, revised and enlarged. Boston: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1921. *''Henry Grafton Chapman, 1860-1913. New York: privately published, printed by DeVinne Press, 1914. *''Deutschland über Alles; or, Germany speaks. New York & London: Putnam, 1914. *Memories and Milestones. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1915. *Notes on Religion. New York: Laurence J. Gomme, 1915. *Greek Genius, and other essays. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1915; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1967. *Memoir in ''Victor Chapman's Letters from France, with Memoir. New York: Macmillan, 1917.John Jay Chapman, AuthorandBookInfo.com. Web, Jan. 20, 2013. *''Letters and Religion'' Boston: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1924. *''Lucian, Plato and Greek Morals''. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1931. *''New Horizons in American Life''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1932. Books on Shakespeare *''A Glance toward Shakespeare. Boston: Atlantic Monthly Press, 1922. Juvenile *''Four Plays for Children. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1908. *''Neptune's Isle, and other plays for children. New York: Moffat, Yard, 1911. Translated *Dante Alighieri, ''The Divine Comedy. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1927. *Sophocles, The Antigone. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1930. Collected editions *''Selected Writings'' (edited by Jacques Barzun). New York: Farrar, Strauss, & Cudahy, 1957. *''Collected Works''. Weston, MA: M&S Press, 1970. *''Unbought Spirit: A John Jay Chapman reader'' (edited by Richard Stone; foreword by Jacques Barzun). 1998. Letters *M.A. DeWolfe Howe, John Jay Chapman, and his letters. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1937. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Jay Chapman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 31, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *John Jay Chapman at PoemHunter (35 poems). ;Books * *Works by John Jay Chapman at the Internet Archive *John Jay Chapman at the Online Books Page *John Jay Chapman at Author and Bookinfo.com *John Jay Chapman at Amazon.com ;About *John Jay Chapman at Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and Poetry *John Jay Chapman at Spartacus Educational. *John Jay Chapman at NNDB * Category:American lawyers Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:Writers from New York City Category:American biographers Category:American poets Category:American essayists Category:1862 births Category:1933 deaths Category:St. Paul's School (Concord, New Hampshire) alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets